Vampire Knight:Zero and Kaname:All Stories
by Ying69Yang
Summary: Short stories on Zero and Kaname's relationship. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Relationship Chapter 2: Kaname's Hunger Chapter 3: The Date Chapter 4: Jerking Off To Be Continued... Thank You for reading my stories and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a New Relationship**

Author's not: I apologize for the OCC Kaname and Zero. I am really bad at the characterization part… so yeah.

"What do you want?" Zero had said, burning up in fury, remembering all the times that Kaname had gone near his lover, Yuki.

"Well…" Kaname said, "What I want is you."

"Ah!" Zero let out, "Don't touch that!"

"What?" Kaname asked with a grin, "Gonna save that for Yuki?"

"No… Ahh!" Zero screamed as Kaname kissed his thigh and he immediately came. "Hmm… how sensitive, you came just from that?" Kaname teased and he inserted Zero's penis into his mouth and started to suck on it whilst playing with Zero's nipples.

"Stop! I'm gonna come…" Zero said and Kaname immediately stopped what he was doing and leaned onto Zero with a grin on his face.

"Oh no you are not!" Kaname said and then he quickly grabbed hold of his penis to stop the cumming.

"Let go!" Zero pleaded, all red and hot from head to toe.

"Ain't gonna…"Kaname said with a chuckle and began licking Zero all over his body. After a while, he let go and all the cum splattered all over their bodies. Just as Zero thought it was over, Kaname pushed a finger into Zero's hole.

"Ahh!" Zero moaned, "it hurts!"

"You'll get used to it" Kaname said just as he quickly inserted another finger in, "That makes two."

After the third finger entered Zero, he lost complete control over his body and mind. Before, all he felt was uneasiness. Now, all he felt was pleasure.

Kaname then positioned himself at Zero's entrance which was now a leaking tap, full of leaking juices. And with one swift swipe, he entered Zero, grunting as the hot tight cavern tightened around him. Zero let out a cry of pleasure and Kaname started to thrust in and out vigorously.

"Harder!" Zero demanded as he cried out in pleasure.

Kaname let out a grin and started to do him as hard as he could but Zero, now crying out in pleasure with his red hot body, demanded even more.

"Sorry, that's all I can do," Kaname said as he gave Zero a very deep kiss.

"I love you," Kaname whispered in Zero's ears.

The next day…

"Argh!" screamed Zero, "What am I supposed to do? With all that's happened to me…"

Kaname had just walked by and had heard his cries. "But you're the one that was enjoying yourself the most and kept on demanding more but that was all I could do…" Kaname said and he gave Zero a kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up and go away! It was all your fault!" Zero shouted, as his face turned bright red.

"Says the person who kept saying harder, harder, harder during the whole time..."

"Now what am I supposed to tell Yuki?"

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"Yuki said just as she passed by them.

"Zero was fucked by me." Kaname said.

"Isn't that great Zero?" Yuki said.

"Huh?" wondered Zero.

"Umm… you see, me going out with you is just an act to get you and Kaname together." Yuki explained.

"KKKKAAAANNNAAAAMMMMEEE!" Zero shouted.

Please review about the stories as I would love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaname's Hunger**

"Come on! It has been a week since I had last done you! I can't hold back anymore!" Kaname complained.

"Stop weeping! From the last time, my ass still hurts!" Zero said.

"But I hate this! Then, tonight, meet me at the empty room in the academy. If you do not show up, we're through!" Kaname said and with that, he left Zero's room with a loud bang on the door.

"Argh! What to do? What to do?" Zero thought to himself," Give me a break, he did me so hard last time! Argh! I'll just go visit him then I'll just resist…"

That night, the door creaked as Zero slowly opened the door. "I'm just visiting…"Zero reminded himself. The door revealed Kaname, who was waiting right behind the door for him to show up.

"Oh, so you decided to finally show up, I was tired of waiting for you!" Kaname exclaimed in joy as he pounced onto Zero. A drip of saliva dripped down as the excited Kaname forced his tongue into Zero's mouth.

"Umph!" Zero went and Kaname then started to play with Zero's nipples.

"Don't! Sto… Umph!" Zero went just as Kaname started on a blowjob on him.

"Don't…Ah! Stop…. I'm gonna com… Argh!" Zero said as he came all over Kaname's face.

Kaname licked the cum off his face and looked at the all flustered, red hot lover of his. He gave a smirk and stuck a finger into Zero's asshole, remembering to distract him by licking the hot hard nipples.

"Argh! Don't stick another… Wahh!" Zero shouted as Kaname forced a second finger into Zero.

After the forth finger was in, he pulled out all four fingers. Just as Zero thought that it was over and gave a sigh of relief, Kaname positioned himself at the leaking hole and thrusted in as deep as he could.

"No…Don't move…Ah!" Zero exclaimed as Kaname pulled out his penis just so only the tip was still touching Zero's hole and then he started thrusting in and out.

Later…

"Finally, he came. Now it's over…" sighed Zero as he looked at the soundly sleeping Kaname which was hugging him closely.

"Just one problem, now that he is asleep, why is his thing still in me? What the…" Zero thought just as Kaname woke up and pulled it out of Zero and forced it back in.

"Hey! What are you…?" Zero exclaimed as Kaname placed a finger on his lips.

"I had told you, didn't I? I had been holding back all this while," Kaname said and he grabbed onto Zero's penis and rubbing it vigorously.

"Argh! You sexual abuse freak… Damm you, I am going to break if this goes on…" Zero pleaded but Kaname turned a deaf ear and continued with his so-called sexual abuse.

Please review about the stories as I would love to hear what you have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Date**

With edition from 6Fortius9

The story so far:

It has been a month since Zero and Kaname were together. They had fucked twice during that time and for some reason, Kaname has always wanted to fuck Zero very much and one day, something that happened allowed Kaname to have his third time with Zero.

"Um… Kaname, let's go on a date" Zero requested to Kaname who was sitting right beside him, trying to find a chance to rape him.

"What?"

"I said, let's go on a date!" Zero said, almost shouting, with his face all flustered, like a red tomato.

"Why?" Kaname asked, confused by the sudden suggestion.

"Now that you think about it, we never even gone out on a date before…"

"That's true, alright then, tomorrow at noon at the little café outside the academy?"

"Thanks Kaname!" Zero exclaimed, giving him a kiss on Kaname's cheek.

The next day…

"You're late! And you were the one who suggested on this!"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't know what to wear for this!" Zero apologized.

"You look beautiful in anything." Kaname praised and with that, Zero blushed, turning his head to the side to hide it.

"Waiter, I would like a truffle and this young man next to me would like a waffle." Kaname ordered.

"Please wait for the food to arrive, may you two young men enjoy your date." The waiter said just as he wrote down the last of their orders.

"How did you-" Zero started to say but he was cut off.

"Everyone here in this café are couples. Didn't you know that? It's the reason why we call this couples café." The waiter explained.

Upon hearing that, Zero immediately turned his head to Kaname and said," You knew this, didn't you?" Kaname then chuckled and gave Zero a joyful smile.

"Let's go to a bar next." Kaneme suggested as they drank the last bit of tea they had.

"Sure but why?" Zero asked, getting a little suspicious.

"I want to show you something." Kaname replied with a cunning smile," Let's go!"

"It must be it…" Zero thought to himself but he decided to just follow Kaname.

When they reached the bar, obviously, they drank. They drank and drank and drank until finally, they were drunk. That was when Zero requested," I want *hic* you to *hic* put it *hic* in me, Kaname."

"Really? Don't you dare *hic*gret it!" Kaname exclaimed.

"I won't… I swear… *hic*" Zero said and he was immediately swept off his feet and headed towards a hotel room.

"Ah… feels do good…" Zero moaned as Kaname slipped one finger into Zero's asshole.

When the third finger was in, Zero got impatient," Hurry… put it in… please…" he begged and Kaname smirked before pulling out all three fingers, leaving Zero feeling empty and whining at the loss before lifting Zero's legs up to his shoulders.

"Ah!" Zero moaned in pain and pleasure as Kaname stuck his length into Zero's hole, grunting as the hot tight cavern gripped onto his cock, sucking him deeper into Zero. He looked at Zero, whose face was all flustered and moaning in pleasure.

"May I move?" Kaname asked.

Zero gave a slight nod and said," Mm…"

Kaname smiled and he slowly pulled out his hot hard penis, smirking in satisfaction4 as he heard Zero's soft whimpers, begging him to move and thrust into his little hole.

With another silent chuckle, he then thrusted his hips back, hitting Zero's prostate with scary accuracy.

"Ahn~!" Zero tossed his head back, eyes fluttering closed with the unbearable pleasure.

Kaname showed yet another smirk at his lover's adorable face before repeating his actions over and over again.

The air was filled with the scent of sex as the sinful sound of skin hitting against skin echoed.

"…Urgh… I'm coming- Ahhhhhhhh!" with a moan and a grunt, they came together.

When their organism ended, they laid on the soft, comfortable and sticky bed, with Kaname hugging Zero tightly behind and Zero was sleeping soundly, all refreshed and somewhat happy.

Please review about the stories as I would love to hear what you have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerking Off

**Current situation: **

Dates: One

Sex: Thrice

People who know about their relationship: Yuuki Coss (Sadly)

My name is Zero Kiryu and I am a Vampire Hunter. There's an irony though, and it is that my lover is a Vampire himself. He has always been trying to fuck me but he only succeed thrice, as you can see, but there was the fourth time which was a stupid mistake made by me.

IT was a Saturday night and we were back from the bar, drunk. Kaname was just sleeping on his bed when I suddenly had the urge to have sex. I looked at Kaname, who was sleeping peacefully and thought that he would not wake up anytime soon. So I decided to jerk off.

I slipped my finger underneath Kaname's shirt and started to play with his nipples. I honestly did not expect that the pervert would get erect just from being played so I decided to go further. I unzipped his trousers to reveal his length and started to do a blowjob.

As I kissed the tip of it, Kaname flinched, so I started to lick at the sides and then, I finally inserted the whole banana into my mouth and started to suck it as hard as I could but after only two seconds, he came. I was kinda disappointed but happy at the same time. Disappointed cause I wished it would last longer, but happy cause I could then carry on with this plan of mine.

I then opened up my butt to reveal my entrance and I lowered myself onto his body onto his, placing my hands on his chest to support myself, I teased him by brushing my entrance against the tip of his length.

He groaned and thrusted his hips up.

Smirking, I plunged myself into him, lucky for me, it hit my prostate. It sent a jolt of pleasure down my spine.

Suddenly, I heard a mumble from my sleeping lover. I quickly struggled to lift myself from him but it was too late. He grabbed onto me and flipped ne over onto the bed flat on my face.

"Ahn~" I exclaimed in pain and pleasure as he thrusted in and out of my entrance, and hitting my prostate with scary accuracy. I wanted to come, so I reached for my penis to rub but the pureblood stopped me.

"I want you to come with only me so no cheating." Kaname whispered into my ears just as he grabbed onto my hand. He then got hold of mine and started rubbig itvigorously and continued thrusting into my entrance, making me come all over the bed.

"Ah… I came." Kanmae said as he finally released his seed into my hole. He gave a sad sigh and pulled out his cock. I looked at him and felt a little sorry so I said, "I'll let you do me if you manage to catch me again."

That, cheered him up a lot, but I regretted my word the minute I saw the sparkle in his eye and the familiar cunning smile.


End file.
